


Monopoly

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sherlock, Established Johnlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Role Reversal, Spanking, sex used as currency, sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Monopoly is a fun board game that can become more interesting when certain under-the-table deals are used.





	Monopoly

"I fucking hate you." John announced, glaring at Sherlock. Anger glimmered in his dark blue eyes. 

"I'm just playing the game." Sherlock said coolly, a smirk ghosting his lips. 

He looked down at the Monopoly board, finding that John had landed on his property, Park Lane. Four green houses were already neatly placed on the square. His pompous smile grew bigger, and he held out his hand in waiting. 

"Thirteen-hundred pounds, please." 

John bitterly counted his stack of colorful money. There was no way he had enough. He was right, he only had £900. 

"How about this?—You give me £500 and your railroads." Sherlock offered, eyeing the four railroad cards on John's side of the table. 

John paused and looked down at his cards. His railroads were his main source of income, apart from the two Utilities he owned and the brown properties. He didn't want to lose this game. Beforehand, the two had agreed that the loser would receive a spanking, which wasn't so bad. It was the dignity of winning that he was striving for. 

"I'll blow you." John said suddenly, desperately hoping it would be enough to escape the horrific price of rent. 

Sherlock's thick brown brows shot up, and he grinned to think he had a hand over John. 

"Sex is not a viable form of currency in the rulebook." He said teasingly. 

"When have we ever followed the rules?" John attempted, crossing his fingers underneath the table. 

"Four times. Once for every railroad. As well as the £500." Sherlock decided, mischievous turquoise eyes alight. 

"Deal." John said, doling out the money to Sherlock's expectant hand. He watched intently as Sherlock tossed the dice. 

"Haha!" John said triumphantly as Sherlock landed on a railroad. 

Sherlock grimaced and threw the money in John's direction. 

"Take your filthy money, you rotten bastard." Sherlock said, half joking. He still had £800 left. 

"You could say I have a monopoly on things." John said with as straight a face as he could. His mouth twitched as he tried to contain his laughter. 

"Bloody hell, stop!" Sherlock said, rubbing his temple and cringing at the awful pun. 

John chuckled deviously and continued the game.  
\---------  
Sherlock, having been dealt a terrible Chance card and lost most of his money, sent up a prayer as he rolled the dice. 

"Shit." He muttered angrily once he counted out his destination. Whitechapel Road, with a bright red hotel sitting on it. 

Sherlock clasped his hands, willing to stoop down to the under-the-table method of payment. He only had £300, and the rent was £450. 

"One rimjob and £100." Sherlock said hopefully, his voice without shame. 

"It's £450, Sherlock..." John let his voice trail off, glee betrayed in his tone. 

"Three?" Sherlock suggested. He gave a sigh of relief when John agreed, and waited for his next turn. 

\---------

The game surprisingly lasted for another hour. Sherlock had 70% of all the property, and was always one step away from winning. John was like a cockroach, you just couldn't kill him. For his last turn, he only had £30 to his name. So far, Sherlock owed three rimjobs and one blowjob, while John owed four blowjobs and two rimjobs. 

"That's it, you're bankrupt!" Sherlock crowed happily, seeing that John's pawn landed on Mayfair, which had a hotel. He owed the most rent out of all the other properties on the board, £2,000. 

John's mouth felt dry from nervousness mixed with excitement. He had the feeling he was about to taste Sherlock's sweet, sweet revenge. He's always been dominant, but now he had to submit and accept his defeat and punishment.

Sherlock pushed his chair out from the table. "Time to pay the piper." Sherlock said, crooking a slender finger for John to come closer. 

Sherlock's pale hands worked quickly at the button and zipper of John's jeans. 

"Hey, I can do it!" John complained, having his hands smacked away when he tried to do it himself. 

"You've lost, you don't get a say anymore." Sherlock said sternly, pushing down the navy blue jeans and black pants. You could tell he was enjoying the hell out this role reversal. 

Sherlock tugged John over his lap, splaying his fingers and rubbing his arse. Quick as lightning, he smacked at the center, hard. 

"Fuck, not so hard!" John groaned, moving from side to side to alleviate the sting. 

Sherlock watched closely as the skin darkened, leaving a pale pink, hand shaped splotch. He was curious as he had never seen a spanking from the other side. He raised his hand again, leaving a many more smarting swats in rapid succession. For the last, he didn't lift his hand, and instead caressed the warming flesh. He was pleased to feel something stiffening against his right thigh. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Sherlock taunted, squeezing his right cheek firmly before landing a sharp smack. 

"Shut up." John said darkly. He didn't know that this could get him off, and the smugness in Sherlock's voice was irritating. His face was blushing a vibrant red. 

"I'm in the position of power here, I'd suggest you try to stay polite." Sherlock said, leaving a few very quick smacks as he spoke. 

He then made the rest of the spanks less painful, instead making them barely stinging and almost playful. There was mostly a lot of rubbing involved. 

John moaned softly, grinding his body against Sherlock's leg for some friction. Yes, he was most certainly getting off on this. 

"I believe we are done here." Sherlock said just as he landed a final, harsh swat. 

"Oh, shit!" John yelped, almost jumping out of his skin. He had grown accustomed to the gentle foreplay. 

Sherlock snickered at John's response, and grazed his fingertips on the reddish skin. John stood, rubbing at his warmed arse. His cock was still erect, and he attempted to cover it with his hands. Sherlock stared unabashedly, a smile forming on his plump lips. 

He rose from his chair, leaning his curly head down to rest on John's shoulders. 

"Don't go anywhere." His hoarse voice tickled at John's ears. "You still have many debts to pay."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fix that had been on my mind recently. I love playing Monopoly, and can distinctly remember how I made an under the table deal with a visiting uncle. I was the banker and he was nearly out of money. When no one was paying attention, I told him 10 real dollars for 500 Monopoly money. He agreed and payed me, but my family caught on soon enough. It did make for a ton of laughs. 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing John as the submissive for once, as I'm a big Dom!John fan. Let me know what you thought down in the comments, and feel free to leave kudos and constructively criticism. :)


End file.
